


I've Got You

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Virgil is not nice in the nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan doesn't get nightmares very often, but....





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon, ""It's okay, you're okay, I've got you." With Analogical?"

"I never loved you!" Virgil's harsh words cut deep into Logan's core. He felt his blood run cold, but he forced himself to keep his composure. 

"Virgil?"

"I said I never loved you Logan! But it's not like it matters to you anyway. You're just an empty, emotionless robot!"

Logan could feel his facade cracking, "Vee?" He croaked out.

"Don't Vee me," Virgil spat. "You know what Logan, I hate you. You have never done anything right. You're the worst thing to ever happen to me." At this Virgil scoffed, "And my life's been pretty shit Logan."

Logan trembled with holding the tears that threatened to spill over, "You don't mean this. You don't mean this." Logan wasn't sure who he was trying so convince.

Virgil started to walk forwards, spitting various insults and degrading comments in Logan's direction. When he had eventually backed Logan into the wall Virgil grabbed Logan's shoulder, and shook it, "You've got to wake up Logan!"

"I am awake!" Logan pleaded, "Virgil please what's going on?"

"You're having a nightmare, please wake up!"

Logan protested, "Virgil what are you talking about?" Virgil started to fade. His image was clouded, and Logan felt his eyes blinking open, although he wasn't aware he had closed them. Logan sat up suddenly, and he realized he was in his bed.

Logan's breaths came in quick, sharp, gasping breaths, as his heart pounded against his chest. 

Something was murmured next to him, but Logan couldn't hear anything over the pounding in his ears. 

A gentle touch wrapped around Logan's torso. Virgil whispered in his ear, "Hey, hey Lo... It's okay, you're okay, I've got you."

Logan sobbed as Virgil murmured comforting words in his ear. "It's over, you're safe. It was just a dream."

Logan dug his head deep into Virgil's chest, and mumbled, "I thought you hated me."

Virgil pulled Logan in tight rocking him back and forth, "Shh, no. I could never hate you. I love you so much."

Logan's tears flowed quietly, the vivid memories of Virgil's harsh words slowly began to fade, as Virgil whispered words of affection and affirmation in Logan's ears. 

Logan's eyes started to drift close, a tired weight returning to his eyes. Logan fell back onto unconsciousness, the comforting feeling of Virgil's fingers stroking through his hair combined with the gentle whispers from Virgil, made his mind drift into a peaceful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
